


The Queen and the commoner

by TackyEye



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackyEye/pseuds/TackyEye
Summary: The citizens of Arendelle have never seen their queen, who stays locked up in her castle.Anna is a commoner living a content life with her family. One day, she stumbles upon a mysterious stranger, with mesmerising blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair.She falls in love.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. A Friend

Anna was bored.

All day she had been busy with household chores (her brother Kristoff was no help), cooking and cleaning. Her mother was down with a cold, so it was up to her and Kristoff. Kristoff immediately volunteered to go outside and buy supplies before Anna could beat him to it. So, while her brother was out in the sun, Anna was stuck inside.

Anna looked outside. The sun was just beginning to set. Golden snowflakes brushed against the window. She picked up a bowl of food on one hand, and a glass of water in the other, and walked slowly to her mother’s bedroom.

Her mother looked at her with tired eyes and smiled.

“Thank you, Anna. Is Kristoff back yet?”

“Not yet, Ma. But I expect he’ll be home in a few minutes.”

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. Anna ran to open it.

“How is she?” Kristoff asked.

“She’ll be fine. She’s much better already.” Anna replied.

“Excellent. I got some money helping out a shopkeeper, and bought some more food. We should easily be able to make it through the winter if there’s a blizzard or something.”

Her family did not have much. Their father was an ice harvester who passed away after an unexpected snowstorm triggered an avalanche. She was very young back then. Her mother owns a flower shop. And Kristoff decided to follow his father’s footsteps. He would sell ice in the summer, and do odd jobs in the winter. Anna would stay at home and manage the house. She did not consider herself unfortunate. Rather, she felt lucky to have such a loving family, small though it may be.

“Thanks Kristoff. I am done for the day. I am going out to build a snowman.”

“Alright. Be careful.”

Anna grabbed her winter cloak, pulled on her gloves and hat, strapped in her boots and set off. She hoped she would find someone to play with. There were always kids her age in the town square. But when she got there, there was no one.

She looked at the castle, standing high and proud. It was forbidden to enter it. Her mother said that fourteen years ago, the castle doors were open, and the royal family would often host many festivals for its citizens. Four years ago, the King and Queen died at sea while visiting another kingdom. Everyone looked towards the princess to offer them guidance, but she was nowhere to be seen. Everyone thought that their kingdom was left without a ruler. After a few weeks of panic, it was confirmed that princess Elsa did not abandon them, she simply did not wish to make a public appearance. A coronation was held, despite the princess being underage, in order to appease the public. It was a private ceremony, and the public were not invited. At first, people were skeptical of the fact that they were being ruled by a little girl who apparently took no interest in ruling. But over the past few years, the situation changed drastically. The economy bloomed, tax rates decreased, infrastructure was set up, and everyone’s life was better. Even Anna’s mother received an annual allowance to help feed her two children. Whenever there was a crisis, Queen Elsa always had a solution. Gradually, people started trusting their new queen, and even praised her.

Anna wondered how such a young girl was able to handle such a huge responsibility. She was sure that anyone else would have crumbled under the pressure. She wondered how she looked like. There were no portraits of the Queen made, and no one had seen her for many years. Sometimes, the queen would write a letter addressing the public which was hung up in the town square. On those occasions, Anna couldn’t help but stand there and admire her beautiful handwriting, and intelligent words.

The wind picked up as the streets became dark, and the temperature dropped. Anna shivered. Perhaps it’s time to go home. She started trudging back. It was snowing heavily. The snow seeped through her cheap, hand-me-down boots.

The cold stung her face. She managed to slip in between a small lane between two big houses. She looked around. It was dirty and unkept. She figured no one really used that lane. Anna had bigger problems though. Her feet were wet, and she was getting colder by the minute, and she would freeze to death in a few hours if she stayed outside. Her mother won’t be able to handle the loss of another family member. She slid down against the wall and shut her eyes. She had no idea how long she stayed that way until…

“Umm…Hello?”

Anna looked up. A stranger wearing a thin hooded cloak looked back. Her face was half hidden, but Anna could make out wisps of platinum blonde hair sticking out, and beautiful blue eyes.

“Do you need assistance?” the stranger asked her.

“Uhm, I was just waiting out the storm.” Anna smiled at her. It was nice to see a complete stranger show some kindness.

“You are freezing. If you wait here, you will become deathly ill.”

“Uh yeah. My shoes don’t provide any protection at all.”

The stranger bit her lip. “You can have mine.”

“What?! What about you.” It was only then did she notice that the stranger wasn’t wearing any gloves. In fact, she wasn’t wearing any winter clothing at all. Her cloak was thin, and had decorative snowflakes, and Anna could tell it was very expensive.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind the cold.” She took off her socks and boots and gave them to Anna. Anna looked at her as if she were crazy, which she probably was. “Just take it.” she said.

Anna hesitatingly obliged. The stranger pulled her to her feet.

“Come, I’ll take you back home before you get sick.”

The woman turned around and walked barefoot on fresh snow. Her feet sunk in, but she didn’t flinch.

“A-Are you sure?” Anna asked once again.

“Yes. Now come on.”

Together, they started walking. Anna would keep glancing at her companion, wondering if she was cold. But she wasn’t even shivering. She seemed completely at home in the blizzard. The cold wind didn’t seem to bother her at all. She walked as if taking a leisurely stroll through the park.

“We are here.”

She knocked on the door, which sprung open almost immediately to reveal a very angry woman.

“Anna! I was so scare-oh, who is this?” she eyed the blonde suspiciously.

“Ma, she helped me through the snow. She even gave me her boots.” Anna explained.

“My goodness, child! You must be so cold! You are not even wearing gloves. Come in quickly.”

“I am sorry, but I must be going. I’ll just take my boots and leave.”

Her mother grabbed her arm. “I am not letting you freeze to death in this weather, young lady, so you better come in.”

Said young lady sighed, and complied. She stepped inside and took off her hood. Her skin was pale white, with a hint of pink. Anna couldn’t help but admire her beauty. Meanwhile, her mother fretted over her.

“That’s such a thin cloak. I am surprised you are still standing.” She handed her a warm blanket. “Put this on. It will keep you warm.”

Anna set the table for dinner. The woman reluctantly joined them after a stern look from her mother.

“I don’t wish to be a bother.”

“You saved my daughter’s life. It’s the least we could do.”

They sat down. Anna watched as the woman sat straight backed, picked up her spoon eloquently, and started eating, taking care to make as little noise as possible. Kristoff, on the other hand, wolfed down his food as if there was no tomorrow.

Their mother gave him a look. “Don’t act like a pig Kristoff. Perhaps Anna’s friend could teach you some table manners.”

The woman flushed. Kristoff looked at her.

“So, what’s your name?”

The woman paused for a moment.

“Elizabeth.”

_‘Elizabeth. Her name is so elegant, just like her.’_ Anna thought. Elizabeth caught her staring, and she hurriedly looked down.

The storm subsided as the meal ended. Elizabeth looked at everyone.

“Thank you for your hospitality. Please accept this in return for your generosity.”

Everyone gawked at her as she pulled out six months’ worth of their family’s income and deposited it on the table.

Her mother stammered. “M-My child, there’s really no need…”

“Please.” she cut her off. “It’s the least I could do. Thank you.” And with that, she strode out.

“Elizabeth! Wait!” Anna ran after her.

“Thank you so much. If it weren’t for you, I would have been dead by now.”

Elizabeth smiled. “You are welcome.”

“Where do you live? Maybe we could be friends!” Anna said excitedly.

“Not far.” she paused. “I’d like to be your friend.”

Anna smiled warmly and held out her hand.

“I am Anna. How will I find you again?”

She shook her hand. “I will meet you in the public square the next time it snows. Use the money I gave you to buy yourself some warm clothes.”

Anna hugged her. Elizabeth seemed hesitant, but slowly, her hands snaked around her waist.

“Thank you again, Elizabeth. Get home safe.”

Elizabeth gave her a shy smile.  
  


“I will, thank you. Goodnight Anna.”

Anna watched as her new friend crossed the street and disappeared down the road.


	2. The Queen

The snowstorm was beginning to subside. This was a problem for her as people might start coming out of their homes. Winter storms were the only time she felt secure enough to go outside. There was no fear of her secret being exposed. She could also stop wearing those damned gloves. She quickened her pace, and navigated through the forest behind her castle.

After a while, she reached a small clearing. She looked around cautiously. There was no sign of anyone, except a few birds. She bent down, and grabbed a hook (cleverly hidden under foliage) and pulled. A trapdoor swung open. Quickly, she hopped in and closed the lid above her. A small torch was burning dimly. She pulled out a rag from her pocket and wrapped it around the fire. That should give her enough light to make it to the castle.

It took quite a while wandering around the maze of tunnels, until she finally reached another trapdoor. She wasn’t scared of being lost. She had memorized all the pathways as per the royal custom. In case of an emergency, the royal family would have access to a quick getaway. But Elsa had no family. All she used it for was to sneak around the town in the cold and dark. She opened the trapdoor and climbed up.

“Oh Goodness, Elsa. Don’t scare me like that!” Gerda squeaked as she popped out.

“Sorry” she grinned sheepishly.

“How was your little outing? You seem happy about something.”

Images of an adorable redhead floated through her mind. _‘Did she really mean it? Does she really want to be my friend?’_ Elsa never had a friend before. The only ones she talked to were her parents and the castle staff. Now, it’s just the staff.

“Your Majesty?”

Elsa shook her head. “Oh yes, it was quite interesting.”

Gerda could tell she wasn’t telling her something, but didn’t push it. “Excellent, I’ll have dinner ready in just a moment.”

“Actually, I already had dinner…”

“What! Where?”

So, Elsa told her about her little adventure, and her new friend.

“She said she wanted to be my friend…do you think she actually meant it or was she simply being courteous?” she asked nervously.

Gerda looked like she might burst into tears. She hugged her close. “Oh Elsa, of course she meant it! You are a wonderful person. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their friend. Tell me more about Anna. She sounds like a sweet girl.”

“She is.” Elsa smiled dreamily as she recalled the warm hug she received less than an hour ago.

Gerda smirked. She knew exactly what that look meant. “Was she beautiful?”

“Y-yes.” Elsa looked away.

Gerda gently pulled her chin up. “Elsa, I know you like her. I am so happy for you. You have been alone for long enough.”

_‘Do I really like her?’_ Elsa wondered. She felt like a desperate creep. Why would Anna like her back? She was a mess.

“I am tired. I think I’ll turn in.”

Gerda nodded approvingly.

The next few weeks were busy. Winter had finally arrived, and preparations had to be made. Food had to be stocked up, ships had to be secured in the harbor, and they had received a fresh supply of winter clothing from their trade partners. Everything required the Queen to make decisions, after reading through mountains of paperwork. This meant, that Elsa was stuck inside the castle. The whole time, Elsa would be distracted by her thoughts. She wondered what Anna was doing. Would she hate her for betraying their friendship? She promised to show up when it snowed. Two snowfalls and a blizzard had gone by, and she had had no chance to keep her word. She has no choice in the matter. The kingdom must come first. Her father had drilled that into her from a very young age. She couldn’t possibly abandon her duties for her own selfish needs.

Finally, it snowed on a weekend. This was her chance. She had no meetings today. She could finish her work after coming back. She’ll stay up late if she had to. Quickly she grabbed her cloak. She couldn’t contain her thoughts. Would Anna still be there? Would she still want to be her friend? She didn’t want to go out and face disappointment. Her one chance at making a friend was probably blown by now.

“Please be careful, Your Majesty. I am sure Ms. Anna is a lovely person, but you have known her only for a day.” Kai was there to see her off this time, and unlike Gerda, he preferred caution. Elsa nodded.

It was a short walk from the secret opening to the town square. She looked around. There weren’t many people. Shops were closed. Her heart sank. There was no sign of Anna. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She wiped them away furiously. She cursed her royal blood. She was foolish to think she could ever have a chance at normal life.

She turned around to go back, and crashed into someone. She toppled and fell.

“Elizabeth?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry about the short chapter. I’ll try to make the next one longer. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well?”

Anna looked up to see her mother staring at her expectantly. She was just back from the town square. Three snowstorms had come and gone, and Elizabeth still hadn’t shown up. She couldn’t understand why she was so upset. She had known her for only a few hours at most. But she felt a connection to the woman she had never felt before. And she knew exactly what that meant.

“She’s wasn’t there” she said dejectedly. Her mother looked at her in concern.

“Oh Anna, she’s probably busy.” Somehow that didn’t comfort her at all.

_She’s probably from a rich upper-class family, judging by her clothes and the amount of money she gave us. Why would she want to be friends with a poor girl like her? She was just trying to be nice._

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Why don’t you go and fetch our rations?”

The Queen had issued everyone supplies to get through the winter. With Kristoff busy working for various traders to earn some extra money, and her mother busy around the house, it was up to Anna to go and collect the supplies. They were being distributed in a small field near the castle. She had been procrastinating for quite a few days.

“Alright.”

It was a short walk to the site. Not many people were around. A board was set up, with a note stuck to it. It was written by the Queen detailing the amount of supplies to be handed out, and an encouraging message to get through the winter. Once again, Anna stopped to admire it.

_She is so kind and elegant. Just like Elizabeth._

Sighing, she got in line and waited patiently for her turn. It didn’t take much time, and soon she set off back home. The goods she was carrying were heavy, and she wished she had brought Kristoff along to help. The route felt much longer this time. She decided to take a shortcut through an alley to the town square, the same one where Elizabeth had found her. It was deserted except for a lone figure walking quite a bit ahead of her. As they got to the end, the figure stopped and looked around. It was only then that Anna noticed the familiar snowflake patterned cloak. She walked faster, afraid that she might slip away. She raised a hand to reach out, but the figure turned around and crashed right into her.

“Elizabeth?”

The roles were reversed. Elizabeth looked up at her. Anna could see that she was crying.

“Oh my god I am so sorry. Did I hurt you? I swear I am so clumsy…”

“Anna?”

Elizabeth slowly got up and wiped her eyes furiously.

“Uhm hi.” There was an awkward silence.

“So… what are you doing here?” Anna asked awkwardly.

“I came to see you.” Elizabeth looked at her almost pleadingly.

“Oh.” More silence.

“Anna, I am sorry I didn’t come sooner. I wanted to, but I couldn’t find the time.” She reached out hesitatingly.

Relief flooded through her. _She didn’t forget me._ She smiled at her companion.

“It’s alright. I have been busy for the past few weeks as well, preparing for the winter.”

Elizabeth smiled.

“Me too. What are those?” she pointed to the bags she was carrying.

Anna looked at her quizzically.

“They are my rations of course. The queen issued them. Surely you knew?”

“Ah, of course. Here, let me help you with that. They look heavy.” She gave her another small smile.

Anna blushed and passed a few bags to her. They set off back home.

“I missed you.” Anna blurted out.

_Oh no! I can never keep my mouth shut. Now she thinks I am a creep._

Elizabeth gave her a small smile.

“I missed you too, Anna. How have you been these past few weeks?”

So, Anna told her about their preparations for winter and her life back at home.

“I bought new shoes and a cloak with the money you gave us.” She lifted her pink cloak and showed off her new boots.

“I am glad Anna. You and your family work hard, and you deserve to have some comfort.”

Her cheeks reddened at the compliment.

“You are cute when you blush.”

Anna looked at her in surprise. Elizabeth herself seemed rather flustered.

“I-I mean….” she stammered.

“Thank you, Elizabeth.” Anna struggled to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

Soon, they fell into easy conversation. Anna found herself telling Elizabeth about her family, her childhood, and her father’s death.

“I am so sorry, Anna.”

“It’s alright, I hardly remember him. I was very young back then. My mother still misses him though.”

She shook her head.

“Enough about me, tell me about your family. What are they like?”

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably.

“My parents died a few years ago.”

“Oh Elizabeth! I shouldn’t have brought it up.” She hugged her close. Elizabeth stiffened, and Anna let go.

“Let’s just keep walking.”

A little hurt by her response, Anna didn’t say anything and fell into step beside her. They stopped in front of the door.

“I am sorry, Anna. I didn’t mean to be rude. I am not very good with people.” She looked down dejectedly.

“It’s alright Elizabeth. I understand.”

Elizabeth gave her another shy smile. Her hands twitched forward. Anna wasted no time, and pulled her into a hug. They broke apart and looked at each other.

_She is so beautiful._

“Are we still friends? I know I broke my word. I promise it won’t happen again.” Elizabeth asked her nervously.

She looked at her and smiled. Their faces were inches apart.

“Of course, I am still your friend. I will always be here.”

“Thank you! I promise I won’t let you down.” More silence. Beautiful blue eyes met her own.

Anna’s heart raced as she caught Elizabeth stealing a glance at her lips. _They were so close._ She waited for her to move, but quickly realized that Elizabeth was just too shy to do it. She leaned forward.

As their lips connected, she swore she could see snowflakes swirling around them, but she closed her eyes and thought no more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing romance. Suggestions are welcome.


End file.
